


I'll Wait For You Always

by shelby21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Keep Your Enemies Closer, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby21/pseuds/shelby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity almost dies and Oliver thinks about how much he has hurt her. Felicity contemplates that maybe Oliver was right. Set after Episode 2x06, Spoiler Alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait For You Always

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about this story from Felicity saying "Maybe it's better being alone" and couldn't help but think that it would go nicely with 2x06. That episode was amazing and horrible but still it was perfection.

Oliver sighed as he returned to his desk. It hadn’t even been a minute and he already regretted his words. The look on her face haunted him with the disappointment and hurt that she had tried to hide. Even after all he had just hit her with, she still put him first with a “I think you deserve better than her”. Felicity’s selflessness stung like an arrow in his heart. It wasn’t fair for him to keep hurting her and then still letting her put him first like he mattered more than she did. Because he didn’t. 

 

Later that month, Oliver came home from a mission gone wrong. Felicity had come along and nearly died in front of him. He was just thankful that he managed to disarm the man before he shot a bullet through her head. The look of pure fear on her face flashes behind his eyes each time he blinked. After the ordeal, he had brought her back to the lair with a heavy silence between them. Digg made sure Felicity was okay before calling it a night and leaving them alone. Oliver stared at her in the floor length blue gown that reminded him of her eyes and the image of her fear appeared again.

“Felicity, I--” He attempted to apologize but she quickly cut him off.

“No, it’s fine.” Oliver wanted to go to the police station where the man that had nearly taken her life was and shoot him with an arrow. He wanted to kill but he kept himself grounded knowing that it wouldn’t honor Tommy and it wouldn’t change what had just happened.

“It’s not.” He countered, the thought of losing her was so wrong that he had to push it out before he broke down in front of her. He just wanted her to be safe, even if it killed him. She didn’t reply for a while, just picked up an arrow from the display and turned it over in hands like she had done months ago after seeing someone die at the hands of the “Savior” who used the old subways to bring justice to the Glades.

“Oliver, maybe it really is better to be alone.” The words stung. She was thinking of the conversation they had in her office and probably how he had told her she could tell him about her day. Yet when she got too close, he pulled away like he always did. 

“Felicity,” He started but the look she gave him as she raised her head cut him off and made him unable to say what he wanted. He had hurt her and pushed her away. Her words were about him because with anyone else she couldn’t be completely honest, just like he couldn’t be honest with anyone but her and even that was a struggle. He reached out for her but she shook her head and went to leave, grabbing her purse on the way out. She wouldn’t be his until he pushed past his fears and proved that he could be what she needed and what she wanted him to be.

The problem was that she’d have to wait but he knew in his heart that she’d wait for him always. Because she always had before and because after a few steps away from him, she stilled and turned back. He stood still as he heard her step closer and closed his eyes as her lips pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Comforting him even after all he had done to hurt her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a One-Shot! I know that the ending isn't all rainbows and butterflies but that's the point. Felicity is there for him through it all even though it's hard and she gets hurt.


End file.
